


Singing in the Rain

by weepingnaiad



Series: Comment Fics [16]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, Domesticity, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: Comment fic inspired by the below pictures:
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Comment Fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Singing in the Rain

Leonard stared at the computer screen, unseeing, as he listened to the playful sounds coming in from the open window.

Joanna's happy chatter stilled, quieting, until the heavy silence was broken by Jim's query, "Joanna? Where'd you go, Jo-bear?"

Leonard knew his daughter couldn't go far, he trusted Jim to watch after her, but old habits died hard. He leapt up at the same moment that Jim shrieked and Joanna cackled.

When Leonard looked out into the yard, Joanna had the hose on, a fine spray dousing Jim. After his initial startled outcry, Jim was sitting in the cascade of cool water smiling like a loon. He'd never looked more adorable. And Leonard had never wanted to ignore this research paper more.

Jim's eyes narrowed and he jumped up, running straight for Joanna who dropped the hose and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. Jim caught up with her quickly, snagging her around the waist. Her high pitched protests at getting 'wet' and 'dirty' soon morphed into giggles and laughter.

After that, Leonard watched as an all out war started. That was one way to water the flowers and grass. He was just glad that the early spring day was so warm. They'd both still be chilled whenever Joanna finally ran out of steam.

So he ignored his work for a little longer, telling himself that he was just going to get towels, dry clothes, and make tea.

Of course he hadn't counted on being ambushed as he brought the tea onto the porch and two cold, wet bodies could be awfully convincing that work could wait. It was Saturday, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on J&B way back in February 2012 in response to the dailies. I'm trying to get everything archived so I apologize for spamming the tag.


End file.
